Hollows
by King Of Arcadia
Summary: Gellert had a younger brother. (This will be a three-short with Harry Potter's three lives.)


I was like, I wanted to write something sad. So I did. This one will be a three-shot. I had this in mind for a while, so I wrote it up. It will be short chapters, not very long. The three characters Harry will be reincarnated as are: Henrik Grindleward, Heinrich Gaunt, and last but not least Harry Potter. Very simple.

* * *

A young boy was sitting on the large couch that was soft and squishy. On the armchair across of him was his great-aunt Bathilda Bagshot.

The nine-year-old boy was excited as he sat and read a book.

"Will he be here yet?" The boy asked.

"Soon, Gellert was quite excited in his letter to see you again and start his research. Poor boy, he was expelled from Durmstrang. Now, Henrik, your brother will be tired and he might need a nap when he gets here." The elderly woman sat as she got up and patted Henrik's head.

Henrik Grindleward was a nine-year-old boy, he was left as an orphan a year after his birth and leaving his brother to care for him. Henrik and Gellert's parents died in a tragic accident. Henrik and Gellert lived in their old family mansion and was cared for by the elves until Gellert could finally get a job to pay for himself and Henrik. Whenever Gellert went to school, he left his younger brother in their great-aunt's care until he came back and took Henrik with him. They had enough gold to live by for a few years until Gellert finished school. Unfortunately, Gellert was expelled from Durmstrang Institute.

Henrik hummed calmly as he played with his silly necklace that his brother had sent him a few months back. It was a weird looking symbol that was inspired by a children's fairy tale called __The Tales of Beedle the Bard__. He moved his thumb along the metal.

He heard a sound as he saw the floo activate and walked in a tall teenager with golden blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed warmly in a thick wool coat and had a bag under his arm.

"Gellert!" Henrik said happily as he jumped down and ran towards his older brother. "I missed you! How are you?"

Henrik was practically jumping around while holding onto his brother.

"Harry," Gellert said warmly as he called his brother by his nickname. He picked up Henrik into his arm as he put the bag down to hold Henrik properly. "I've missed you too, have you been kind to our dear aunt? I've been fine on my side."

Henrik began to babble as he held onto his older brother.

Gellert hummed in agreement to whatever Henrik was speaking. He was glad that Henrik wore the necklace, it was charmed with a location spell. It was the only way for him to keep track of his younger brother and make sure he was alright. He didn't bother to listen to whatever Henrik had to say, he didn't care much about the younger boy said, he did care for Henrik but he didn't care about Henrik's opinion.

"Ah! Gellert, there you are! Henrik was so excited that he hardly slept last night, you must be tired. You should go take a nap with Henrik and finally, Henrik will go to sleep for a moment." Bathilda said.

"Of course, great-aunt Bathilda," Gellert said when he looked at his great-aunt. He looked at Henrik. "Come on, Harry. It's nap time then I'll read you stories I've picked up when I was in the small village near Durmstrang."

That day was simply naps and book time. Henrik wanted to spend every second with his older brother. He was glad his brother came home. He missed him a lot.

Gellert began his research whenever his brother was asleep or busy helping their great-aunt. He couldn't distract himself with his brother, for now, as long he was safe. Everything would be fine.

He was introduced to the neighbor's boy, Albus Dumbledore. They had begun to talk to one and another, it was an amazing beginning for a friendship. They made plans for many things, they were glad that they found one and another.

Albus Dumbledore was infatuated with the younger boy he met, he wanted to please Gellert. He found it adorable when he met Gellert's younger brother Henrik who always demanded his brother's attention until Henrik finally fell asleep. Gellert would continue talking about their plans while having Henrik sleeping in his lap as if it didn't bother him.

One day, Aberforth overheard Albus and Gellert's plans.

Aberforth was simply disgusted when he learned about their plans. He didn't know how to speak to them about it and he didn't agree to it. He was horrified to learn that his own brother would neglect their sister Ariana and run away with some blond that Albus randomly met.

Aberforth confronted Albus and Gellert about their plans he found. It turned into a huge argument that begun a tragic battle.

Screams were heard and stray spells were sent. An intense battle it was between Gellert Grindleward and Aberforth Dumbledore. Albus came onto the scene and joined the battle to protect his brother. Ariana was on the side near the Dumbledore's household. She was horrified with the scene.

Little did they know, Henrik came out Bathilda's home to see what was going on.

Ariana and Henrik were both on opposite sides of the land, their faith was short and life ended quick. Two straight spells went against them. Albus and Aberforth knew they were the ones to blame for one of the young one's death.

Their screams echoed as the stray spell went towards they way and they were frozen in fear. Both bodies felt onto the ground.

The three teenagers stopped and looked around at the bodies of their family.

Gellert was horrified to see the corpse of his younger brother. The little boy's unmoving body. Gellert dropped his wand and ran to pick up Henrik's body. He shook it slightly.

"Harry, Harry. Wake up. Come on, wake up. It isn't funny." Gellert stuttered out. The small body in his arm was cold and he couldn't feel a heartbeat as he placed two fingers on Henrik's thin wrist.

"You killed him. YOU KILLED HIM!" Gellert shouted at Aberforth and Albus who was on their side with their own sister in their arms. "He was just nine! He was nine!You murdered my younger brother!"

Gellert got up and angered filled his mind, all he could see was red. He could still feel the cold corpse in his arms.

His own magic fueled himself as he apparated from their view in pure anger.

That was the last time that Albus ever saw Gellert and Henrik.

It was found in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow, two funerals and graves were put for Henrik Grindleward and Ariana Dumbledore on different days.

Gellert Grindleward was blamed for the death of both deceased people. Bathilda was left in a sadness with an empty house.

Years later, Gellert held the Elder Wand in hand. He had two more items to find. He would use the cloak to hide from enemies eyes and the stone for his army of inferies... and to bring back his younger brother. He kept Henrik's necklace on hand as long as he could. He kept it close to him in memories of his brother. The only time he let someone borrow it was when he needed to find an obscurial, he gave it to the young man. He quickly got it back after the situation was over. It didn't work at all. He kept the necklace close to him once he got it back. He wouldn't let it go.

It wasn't until on 1940 that he met a young boy. Heinrich Gaunt, a curious little boy with a morbid family. He was just eleven years old when Gellert met him.


End file.
